The Chains That Bind Us
by your-darkest-sin
Summary: Harry is mad.Draco is scared.And there is a new girl that is only ten what does she have to do with them?A story of self discovery,Pain,Love,Need and friendship.SLASH VERYVERYDARK I.D.O HARRYPOTTER
1. The voice Inside Your Head

Through The Looking Glass

Chapter One

Harry

A green eyed boy sat in his room stareing at the blank wall in front of him. He was so locked in his thoughs that he di dnot even move a inch when the stom out side growled with rage. _No one knew what this feel like, they did not no wha it felt like to me nothing._ The death, the death that hunted all his life was starting to way on his shoulders. He had killed his parents he had killed one of his fellow classmates her had killed his godfather the only real person he had really cared for and loved. He has killed them al he was a murder. His hands where stainded with blood at the young age of 14, wait even before that one years old and he had killed two people.

Green eyes moved over to is closet he loold at his refletion.His eyes the color of his past the green that hunted his dreams. Black hair was long down his back, he was pale he had not seen the light of day in a long time.His eyes flicked up to his scar that small lighting blot that was is cures.His eyes clouded with rage, why him he did not want this he want a noraml family noraml friends to me normal that is all he wanted. His was a pawn his friends did not care of him at all he was there little golden boy that was it.

He was all alone he could trust know one but his self .BAMM! He blinked he had punched his own he refletion he looked down at his hand it was bleeding form a slash on his kuckles. He feelt better, he feel clam! He slid to the floor looking at his hand. He had no one to love him to take care of him he was all alone. His godfather was the only one who loved him and was there for him god he missed him. His godfather would of underdtood why he wore a mask he wanted to some one to love him so by acting like the golden boy he tought they would love. But they did not love him they love the golden boy he hated the golden boy dispized him.

What was he to do he was chained there was nothing he could do he was only 16 what could he do_.Make the pain go away.. make it go away you could be with your godfather again. That is what you want right to be with him again.No one would care that you left your friends are only there cuz you are ther little gloden boy. Just make the pain go away you know how youcan do did it._

He looked at the fallen pices of glass that way all over the floor. Could he do could he make the pain go away he needed the pain to go away it was killing him.On one would care he could be free with his godfather. God he wanted to see him again he missed him soo much all he wanted was love, when he had it,it was taken from him. Just like every thing.

He reached over and grabed a pice of the glass he looked at it_, do it make it go away_!

He rasied his arm looked at the pale flesh, with a a slash the glass slashed his arm long and deep.

Blood spilled around him, his was getting lite headed the darkness seemd to come around him.

Then he heard a shout some one was calling his name

"HARRY"

He looked up at the person in front of him and smlied before the darkness to him.

"Moony"

**Never Enough**

Life's been sucked out of me, and this routine's killing me  
I did it to myself, again I said this would not be  
Somebody put me out of my misery ...  
Expression, stimulation, hollow sense of myself  
I did it to myself again  
Somebody put me in my place ...

Never enough, never enough  
Do I deserve what I got?

Now everything's okay, there's nothing wrong with me  
This seems unnatural to me I'd say in every way  
Somebody kick me in the face ...  
Now something's wrong with me, I'm bleeding profusely  
And this seems natural to me I fck up everyday  
Somebody put me in my place ...

Never enough, never enough  
Do I deserve what I got?

Never enough, never enough  
Do I deserve what I got?  
What I got (x4)

I feel as if I'm running back to where I started  
You ask what's wrong with me, and I say nothing  
Is everything okay? Is something wrong with me?  
Pushing and pulling feelings, eternal, my heart is yours  
I feel as if I'm running, I feel as if I'm running, I feel as if I'm running  
RUN!!!!!

Life ... will ... knock ... me ... down!!!!!

Never enough, never enough  
Do I deserve what I got? Never enough, never enough  
Life ... will ... knock ... me ... down!!!!!

**_The end for now..._**


	2. Last Resort

**_The song of a trouble soul lost in a world of confusion_**

**Last Resort**

Cut my life into pieces, this is my last resort  
Suffocation, no breathing  
Don't give a fck if I cut my arm bleeding

This is my last resort  
Cut my life into pieces, I've reached my last resort  
Suffocation, no breathing  
Don't give a fck if I cut my arm bleeding  
Do you even care if I die bleeding?  
Would it be wrong? Would it be right?  
If I took my life tonight? Chances are that I might  
Mudilation out of sight, and I'm contimplating suicide

Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Losing my sight, losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine

I never realized I was spread too thin  
Till it was too late and I was empty within  
Hungry, feeding on my chaos and living in sin  
Downward spiral, where do I begin?  
It all started when I lost my mother  
No love for myself and no love for another  
Searching to find a love upon a higher level  
Finding nothing but questions and devils

Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Losing my sight, losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine

Nothing's alright, nothing is fine  
I'm running and I'm crying  
I'm crying, I'm crying  
I'm crying, I'm crying

I ... can't ... go ... on ... living ... this ... way

Cut my life into pieces, this is my last resort  
Suffocation, no breathing  
Don't give a fck if I cut my arm bleeding

Would it be wrong? Would it be right?  
If I took my life tonight? Chances are that I might  
Mudilation out of sight, and I'm contimplating suicide

Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Losing my sight, losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine

Nothing's alright, nothing is fine  
I'm running and I'm crying

I ... CAN'T ... GO ... ON ... LIVING ... THIS ... WAY

Can't go on ... living this way  
Nothing's alright!


	3. Refuse Thy Father

**_One more lost soul looking for a home..._**

Cold sliver eyes stared at hard stone above his head. All he wanted to do was sleep but he knew that if he did they would come back. The voices of the dead that hunted his house, it was now his house because if father was dead. Sliver eyes closed his eyes and willed all the memorys away of all the deaths. All the people that his own flesh and blood had killed in the same house that was his childhood home.

Where he had lived all his life was tainted with thte blood of his fathers victioms. He was lost what was he going to do he had nothing a big old house with memorys that hunted his sleep. His mother was killed when she tryed to run from the dark lord,he was all alone.

With out knowing to the sliver eyed biy had fallen into a slumber.A slumber where the dead took there revenge on the son of the killer.

_'No i swear i wont do it agian just dont kill me i have a child plz i beg you dont kill me'. The vioce was comeing from a dark room at the end of a cold stone hallway.Sliver eyes looked at the door knowing what was behide he did not want to go though it agian it would be to much not tonight any thing but this. Prayed sliver eyes to a unknow god. I dont want to see it agian dont you think i have seen all there is i have paid a price for something that i did not do._

_The voice of the woman behid the door spoke as if she was right by the sliver eyed boy._

_'**No there is still a price to pay your father is dead so you will pay you will have to live though this every night of your like till you join your father'**_

_His feet cared him closer to the door where the womans screams grew louder and louder. The door opend as he steped in front of it refeling a woman laying on the floor bond by chains that has bloodey her wrist and ankels. Her face coverd by a mass of long black hair she was skin and bone only coverd in a slim rag the hung losely around her thined body._

_A man stood over her in a long black cloak his face was hood a pair of pale sliver eyes. The man stood over he a looked at her his eyes takeing in the site._

_As sliver eyes saw that look in his fathers eyes every time he saw it still made him sick to his stomach._

_His father leaned over the woman and said in a smooth voice._

_'I love it when you beg it makes me feel good inside the more you beg the better this will be for me'_

_Steping back he raised his arm a green light blinded the room a the womans srcreams though out his head._

Sliver eyes woke up in a cold sweat like he did every night. He moved slowly, getting out of the big bed and moveing to a huge bathroom,

A bottle of pills sat on the sink he gabed them and opend the bottle it said to only take two if he had the dream but he was tried he was giveing up he opend his mouth and took the whole bottle.

He knew that it would take a view moments for the pillls to work. He looked up at his reflection what he saw made him scared his father eyes on his face it scared him more then he ever knew.

'NOOOOOOOOOOOO' He screamed a punched at those eyes screaming a yelling at his own reflection his hands where cut and bleeding but he did not care those eyes it was his eyes.

'DRACO' yelld some one to the right

He looked over a simled the drugs where working his world was falling and so was he.

'Tonks' he said before his world truned black.

Thrown Away  
I kill the rhyme again  
I'm coming sick and on time again  
Words manifest from deep inside where people hide within  
It's chemical unbalanced on the triple beam, what?  
Fuck what you heard it's about what I seen  
I seen it happen back hand brand to face smackin  
Definite disorder now his mindset is blackened  
The doctors say he got the brain of a murderer  
This rugged style steals your brain

CHORUS:  
My heart is bleeding and this pain will not pass  
It's not receding and my body's going numb  
A bad trip child rolling stoned keeping high  
He don't know what he's doing he just keep getting by  
Thrown away  
I want to be thrown away

He's born sick nothing in his hands but his dick  
He couldn't handle pressure he couldn't handle shit  
For the life he was leading led him down the wrong path  
Where guns blast don't give a shit about the gods wrath  
Don't want to talk to the counselor Doctor  
To tell'em what real to tell'em what's proper  
The situations unclear like gray and I know it gets worse  
everyday

CHORUS:  
My heart is bleeding and this pain will not pass  
It's not receding and my body's going numb  
A bad trip child rolling stoned keeping high  
He don't know what he's doing he just keep getting by way  
Thrown away  
I want to be thrown away

I am a mess I've made a huge mess I can't control myself  
I'm losing it I've lost it I've spilt all my marbles

cause I see you inside of me sometimes I want to be thrown away  
cause I see you inside of me sometimes I want to be thrown away  
a hyper spaz and that is me sometimes I want to be thrown away  
Thrown Away! Thrown Away! Thrown Away! Thrown Away!  
Thrown Away! Thrown Away! Thrown Away! Thrown Away!  
Voices in my head, voices in my head  
Don't tell me to do it cause I will, NO!  
Don't tell me to do it cause I will, NO!  
Last Remain! Last Remain! Last Remain!

**_Once again the world falls away..._**


	4. Snakes

**_Fitting dont you think..._**

_Snakes_  
_I got a problem with the snakes that are crawlin'  
Through my area when the darkness has fallen  
And Momma told me that they love to bite  
They stab you in the back no shame that's right, what, what  
I keep my distance cuz they're makin' me crazy  
Stealin' from me, you know those fuckers are lazy  
My blood boils, fat turns to oil  
Step the fuck back or you'll get buried in soil  
Over drama, or you could sleep with the fishes  
My clutches are tight and I'll take your last wishes  
One for your money  
Two for your girl  
Three for your life  
Now I fucked up your world_

CHORUS:  
Do you like how it feels  
To be bit in the neck by the snake that kills?  
Do you know how it feels to be stabbed in the back then watch  
the blood spill?  
I don't like how it feels check it!  
Do you know how it feels to be stabbed in the back then watch  
the blood spill?  
Break it down

Yo, it's kinda funny how you're runnin your mouth man  
You're caught in a lie and then there's no way out, come on  
Betray your friends and your peeps and your family  
Livin like a snake Livin like a bloody thief  
Check my speech cuz it's deep like the sea  
From me to y'all, and then from y'all back to me, Ha!  
Danger danger, slay snakes like a ranger  
Military style fears god not a stranger  
Now tell me, tell me who's crew's sicker?  
Mine's sicker, get on your knees you be a dick licker

One for your money  
Two for your girl  
Three for your life  
Now I fucked up your world  
Check it!

CHORUS:  
Do you like how it feels  
To be bit in the neck by the snake that kills?  
Do you know how it feels to be stabbed in the back then watch  
the blood spill?  
I don't like how it feels, check it  
Do you know how it feels to be stabbed in the back then watch  
the blood spill?

Do you like how it feels?  
I don't like how it feels!

I don't like it  
I don't want it  
I don't need it  
I don't like it  
I don't want it  
I don't need it  
What the fuck is up?

CHORUS:

I don't like how it feels  
to be bit in the neck by the snake that kills  
By the snake that kills  
By the snake that kills

A:N/ I plan to tell who the songs are buy at the very end


	5. You Eclipsed By Me

He thought that he had one he thought that he had beat her what a fool he was.

The door to her cell opend and i her steped a cool simle unhuman eyes stareing at her.

Her eyes fallowed him as he moved around her cell he moved from conner to conner tehn stoped in front of her.

He clocked hes head to one side as he studied her.

Then he spoke his voice cold and dead.

"Well well it seemes like that you have not yet been broken yet."

He looked at her again her chin up in the air in rebelion.

" What are we going to do we have had you in this same cell for a year."

He started to move agian paceing in front of her, her eyes never leaveing his.

He stoped and looked at her.

"WHY WHY IS IT THAT YOU HAVE THIS POWER!"

The girl simled at him yet did not say a word.

"WHY IS IT THAT I 'AM THE MOST FEARED WIZARD IN THE WORLD AND YOU HAVE THE POWER THAT HAS BEEN DIEINED TO ME!"

"IT IS MY POWER AND I WANT IT AND I WILL GET IT YOU WIL BREAK ONE DAY YOU WILL BREAK THEN THE POWER WILL BE MINE!"

He was right in her face the unhuman eyes stared into a pair of they same unhuman eyes .

The girl may of been chained to the wall but she just simled and stared the man down.

They thought they had nothing to fear who wrong where they.

The man stood up and leftt the cell leaveing the girl once again alone in the dark cell.

The door shut with a slam the man never heard the words that the girl whispered at his retreating form.

" I will not be broken though i'am the one that bleeds."

In the same house to boys woke up gasping for air at the dream they just had.

One with green eyes the other with sliver.

**You Eclipsed By Me**

I began my ascent at minus zero  
You made so sure of that  
You tried to keep me down here  
Your complacency has been your downfall  
Nobody made you king of the world  
And I'm here to dethrone  
So kiss the ring motherfucker  
It's my time, my time to shine  
Grasping for the straws as they fall  
Maybe you can make a splint for your broken ego  
For your broken ego

And I say thank you for the scars  
And the guilt and the pain  
Every tear I've never cried  
Has sealed your fucking fate  
Did you take me for, a fool?  
Or were you just too blind to see  
That every effort made has failed  
And there is no destroying me?

Hate can be a positive emotion  
When it forces you to better yourself  
You built me, constructed my desire  
Perfected my hatred  
Now I'm driven to be ten times better than you think you are  
Ten times better than you think you are  
Piece by piece I've built my walls  
And burned the bridges down  
That lead back to people like you  
So full of malice, so full of scorn  
You tried your best to crush my spirit  
You tried to steal my soul  
You pushed my back against the wall  
And I broke it down  
I will not be broken  
Though I am the one that bleeds

I will not be broken  
I am the one _x3_


	6. The Crimson

**The Crimson**

I feel it welling up inside and Robert Smith lied  
Boys do cry and with blood tears in my eyes  
I'm an Anne Rice novel come to life  
I can't hide the monster anymore  
One can only feel desolate for so long  
Until one starts to change  
Into something the mirror doesn't recognize  
I metamorphasize  
The darkness has been biding its time  
To claim its latest victim  
Fresh meat for carnal desires  
To become what I became  
I viewed the sun for the last time

_Chorus:  
_Will you still hold me when you see what I have done?  
Will you still kiss me the same when you taste my victim's blood?  
So crimson and red, I feel it flowing from your lips (crimson and red)  
My heart is dead and so are you

And it pulses through, the desire to change  
The desire to deconstruct all of my past failings  
But where to begin because when you live in sin  
It's hard to look at saints without them  
Reflecting youre jet black auras back on you  
And all I have is hope, my inner burn's not fading  
I'll wipe the blood from my cheek and get on with my day

_Chorus_

And all I have is hope, and all I need is time  
To bury in pine under six feet of time  
The lies I told me about myself  
Claw my way out, pick the splinters from under my fingernails  
I won't lose hope, I won't give in  
Just live and breathe and try not to die again

_Chorus x2  
_


End file.
